


Mishaps

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Natasha babysits the kids when Peggy, Steve, and Bucky have a date night.





	Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 17 prompt: "I'll tell you but you're not gonna like it."

Bucky, Steve, and Peggy looked around at the disaster zone their front room had turned into. The lamp from Peggy's grandmother was laying broken but lit on the floor, the sofa cushions were ripped and their stuffing was spread like clumps of melting snow, and Natasha was standing in the middle of the war zone dripping with what looked like—well, a quick sniff told Bucky it was probably globs of Peggy's French conditioner.

The kids, however, were nowhere in sight.

Peggy found her composure first. "What on earth—"

Natasha interrupted, "I'll tell you but you're not gonna like it."


End file.
